Hey, I Should Be Gay!
by darciewritestoo
Summary: Jackson comes up with a plan to get girls. Doesn't work out the way he planned. JacksonOliver slash. If you don't like slash, don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

YAY HANNAH MONTANA.

Wow, I'm so immature.

Okay, now for the summary of this little story: Jackson wants to get girls, and gets the idea in his head that if he were gay, he'd get a lot of girls' attention. He realizes that would backfire but then comes up with a much better plan, which still involves GAY! So this is kinda short and whatnot, especially this first chapter, but it's Jackson/Oliver.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or anything on the Disney Channel... which is a shame because a lot of the shows and movies would have more homosexuality in them, rather than just underlying gay themes that one has to look for to find!

So here's the story!

o O o O o O o O o

Jackson sat on the couch watching TV, trying to think of new ways to get girls. But he was mostly paying attention to the TV. It was a show about some gay guy who had tons of friends were girls, because they all fell in love with him before finding out he was gay. He was surrounded by hot girls all the time!

That gave Jackson an idea. If he pretended to be gay, then who knew how many hot girls would want him? 

But no, that would backfire. Why? Because if he pretended to be gay, girls who knew about his gayness would just want to take him shopping, vent about boyfriends, and go to loud dance clubs.

What a stupid idea that was, pretending to be gay to get girls. Anyone with half a brain knew that would just blow up in their face, and Jackson liked to think he had more than half a brain!

"What are you watching?" Miley asked, as she came into the living room to rehearse for her concert that night. She leaned over the couch behind Jackson and laughed. "You're watching The Gay Guy? Are you serious? Lilly loves this show. She says it's hilarious."

"It's called research. Do you mind?"

"Research on what? Homosexuality? Jackson, I'm in the music business, and take it from someone who knows, being gay is more than just fabulousness and fashion. Actually," she interrupted herself, reconsidering what she had just said. "The gays I've met were like that, so never mind. But PedroAngelo makes me the best dresses! Never mind. Why are you really watching this?"

"Oh, look at the time." Jackson said, lifting his arm and looking at the invisible watch on his wrist, and then standing up. "Time to go to work. Don't want to be late or Rico will go loco. See ya, Miles." Before Miley could say anything to stop him, Jackson was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter of my short little Jackson/Oliver fic. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

o O o O o O o O o

Rico's Surf Shop wasn't terribly busy that afternoon, though Jackson still had some girls he attempted to entertain. He tried to make jokes, and he tried to be smooth, but all they did was laugh at him. It was so frustrating.

_What was it that women wanted?_

He leaned against the counter and sulked when the girls started to walk away. As they did, one of the girls said, "Is that the new People?"

"Yes, the one about High School Musical 2. Look at Zac. He's so hot!"

"He'd be even hotter if he hooked up with Lucas-"

_I knew it_, Jackson thought. _Girls do like gay guys!_

"-and was dating ME at the same time. Like, if he went both ways. I'd love him forever!"

Both ways? As in _bisexual_?

That meant that if he could pretend to be bisexual with some guy, the girls would still want to hook up with him! It would be better than if he pretended to be gay because they wouldn't just want to be his friend that way. The girls would have something to be jealous of, and they'd know they stood a chance. Especially if the guy he pretended to be dating and he weren't serious.

But what guy would pretend to date him? Cooper? No. Max? No. Thor? Well, maybe... no. No! None of them were right, and Jackson couldn't think of anyone else.

Just then, he looked over at the chairs and saw Miley's friend Oliver sitting, trying to sweet talk the ladies. He seemed to be having the same bad luck Jackson was having, which obviously gave Jackson the advantage. Maybe, if Jackson explained his plan well enough, he could convince Oliver to "date" him.

"Oliver!" Jackson exclaimed, walking around the counter toward his sister's friend. "Funny seeing you here!"

"Um, yeah, Jackson, I come here every day."

"Haha, Oliver, you're hilarious. Listen," said Jackson. "I came up with a plan to get girls and I'm going to let you in on it."

"Right, like a plan of yours is going to work." Oliver rolled his eyes and looked away. One girl walked by, and he said, "Hey sweet thing, wanna sit by me?" She sneered at him, and walked by the two guys faster. He then looked back at Jackson and said, "I'll try anything. What's your plan?"

"I overheard this girl talking about those 2 guys in High School Musical - Zac and Lucas. She thought it would be hot if they hooked up."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Jackson, uh, I don't think this is a good-"

"Shut up and listen, will ya? She wanted them to have a non-serious hookup thing but still be into chicks. As in, they'd be bi! She thought it would be hot."

"So...?" Oliver asked, obviously starting to understand where Jackson's plan was going.

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but Oliver, will you 'date' me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

o O o O o O o O o

"Date you?!" Oliver exclaimed in a hushed voice, like he'd never heard anything more ridiculous in his life. "You?!"

"Why not me? I have a car and can hook you up with older women." Jackson bribed the other boy with a wink.

As soon as he heard that, Oliver said, "I'm in."

So began their plan.

The two went everywhere together, sometimes just standing close to each other, and sometimes holding hands, much to the reluctance of both of them. It did seem to turn some girls' heads, though. On the beach, one girl even told them that they were adorable!

Then they sat together on the beach. No sooner had that sat down, then Miley came marching up to them. They hadn't told her about the plan, so naturally she looked a little peeved.

"You two are not dating each other." she stated.

"Yes we are." Jackson replied to his sister, smugly, and sat a bit closer to Oliver. "Oliver and I are bi together."

"Oh yeah? If you're so 'bi' and _together_ let me see you two kiss." Miley challenged them. "I'll bet I'm right."

Jackson and Oliver looked at each other in reluctance. To kiss or not to kiss, that was the question? One way would prove them right, but they would have to kiss in the process, and one way would prove Miley right. And Miley couldn't be proven right. She had won too many times before.

"I knew it!" Miley exclaimed. "You're just fa-"

In that instant, Oliver drew Jackson close to him and kissed him. And it didn't stop at just one second, or two. It lasted longer than either of them had anticipated. But the thing was, it didn't feel wrong. And it felt kinda nice. Jackson finally started getting into it, and then Oliver broke it off.

They stared at Miley, who stared at them. "Wow, guys. Plan to tell Dad any time soon?"

Robbie Ray, who was also involved in the music industry, was very likely to be accepting of Jackson and Oliver's 'relationship' while Oliver's mother was just a bit less likely, but still probably would be okay with it. Still, both boys answered no.

A few minutes later, after Miley had left them, a girl that Jackson recognized as being in his grade at school came over to them. She was a blonde, stacked cheerleader. They didn't get any hotter.

"I saw you two kissing. Are you guys, like, together?" She asked them, smiling and twirling her hair.

Before Oliver could say anything, Jackson said, "We're friends with benefits."

"I think that is so hot!" she exclaimed, and looked at Jackson. "So, are you free tonight?"

"You bet'cha." Jackson said, and jumped up from his chair. He barely looked at Oliver when he said goodbye.

Oliver sat there, staring after Jackson. Confusion was nothing new to him, but this was a whole new kind of confusion he was feeling. He'd rather hang out with Jackson than have him hanging out with some girl, especially after that kiss, and needless to say, the feeling bothered him.

o O o O o O o O o

**I love how I'm making Miley obnoxious in this story even though I don't really think she is ;) lulz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alas, this story is not dead, and neither are my others! College has taken over my life. But I am on winter break, and therefore I can update!

o O o O o O o O o

"Oh man, it's working. Boy is it working!" Jackson exclaimed as he and Oliver entered the Stewart home. "So many girls talked to me today. They think we're hot!"

Oliver had to admit that more girls had talked to him than usual today. Even Saint Sarah had approached him and wished him luck in his new relationship. He wanted to scream out, "WE'RE NOT REALLY DATING."

Oliver was confused. He felt weird, and he felt suffocated. He had chased several girls in his past. Never had they chased him. And never had they chased him when he was this distracted. By a guy. NEVER had he been distracted by a guy.

"You have to check out this show." Jackson said, completely ignoring Oliver's mood. "It's where I got this GREAT idea!"

He picked up the TV remote and turned to this show. He sat on the couch and Oliver sat next to him awkwardly, watching the show. It was about this girl who wanted to date a guy... but then he told her he was gay. And then she wanted to go shopping with him.

"It's called The Gay Guy." Jackson continued as soon as the episode ended. "Stupid show, but we're doing awesome aren't we?"

Oliver couldn't take this. He had to know if Jackson had liked that kiss from earlier as much as he had.

"Yeah, about that..." He began.

"Well, look who it is! The boyfriends!"

Oliver turned to see Miley and Lilly walk into the house. Before he had the chance to do or say anything, Jackson moved in closer and put an arm around him. Oliver's face burned up.

"You guys are pretty cute." Lilly smiled. "But why didn't you tell us, Oliver?"

"I... I... I don't know."

"He was just nervous. Isn't that right, Oliver?" Jackson claimed, planting a kiss on Oliver's cheek.

"Heh, yeah, I was nervous."

"Well, don't let us keep you from making out on the couch." Miley said. "We'll be in my room."

The girls disappeared, and Jackson moved away from Oliver again. Oliver felt relieved, but strangely disappointed. This could not be happening. He liked girls. He knew he liked girls. There was no question. He did not like guys. Right?

"Whew, that was close. We're good." Jackson said, leaning back against the couch. "You have to act like you're more into it for it to really work, though."

_I am into it_, Oliver thought. _That's my problem._

"Jackson, I... I don't know if I like this whole thing." Oliver said. The sooner he could end this, the better.

"Sure you like it." Jackson said confidently. "You're getting girls. So am I."

"No... I mean the bi thing. I can't do it." Oliver said.

Jackson's face was blank for a moment. Then there was frustration and anger. "Oh, I get it. You don't want to help me!" He jumped up. "Good day, Oliver!" After a moment, he said, "I said, good day!"

But instead of kicking him out of the house, Jackson stomped up the stairs.

Oliver stood there, more confused than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, guys! School sucks. But I'm on spring break, which rocks :) **

o O o O o O o O o

Miley and Lilly had heard Oliver and Jackson's fight from all the way upstairs. Well, they had mostly heard Jackson screaming at Oliver, but they figured it was two-sided. The two girls, who had been doing their homework, looked at each other, totally and completely confused. 

"You take Oliver, I'll take Jackson." Miley said immediately. Lilly nodded without any question, and headed out. 

Miley walked down the hall and before she could muster up the courage to go into her brother's disgusting, messy room, the door opened. Jackson stood there, with a look that Miley had never seen on his face before. He looked confused, lost, and just a tad freaked out. 

"What happened, bro?" Miley asked her brother. 

Jackson shrugged. "I don't really know. Oliver and I just broke up, I think." 

"Wanna talk about it?"

Jackson looked shocked that she had actually asked that. "Are you serious?" 

Miley smiled. "Well, you're my brother. You may be a pain sometimes, but it's the least I could do, helping you out with your first boyfriend." 

They walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. Jackson blurted out, "Miles, Oliver and I weren't really going out so it's fine. It doesn't matter. He chickened out. He couldn't pretend to go out with me anymore. I don't know why. Whatever, though. I can get girls without him." 

Miley burst out laughing. "Sorry, what? You weren't going out with him?" 

"Nooo. We both wanted to get girls so we pretended we were going out. He just freaked out about it." 

"That is the _stupidest _plan I've ever heard of!" Miley exclaimed, still laughing. 

"You said you wanted to talk about it!" 

"You're right, sorry." Miley said, calming down. "So you got mad at him for wanting to be straight again? I don't see the problem with what he did." Jackson looked like he wanted to shout at her, but he didn't say anything... Could it be? Could he want this? "Unless... you're actually _into_ Oliver."

"What! No!" Jackson jumped up and started walking away, fast. That confirmed it for Miley. Jackson felt something there, even though the two guys were only pretending to go out. Miley smiled at how her brother was acting. He never acted like this. It was amusing, but she felt kind of sorry for him. 

"You should tell him." 

Jackson turned around and walked toward Miley again. He plopped himself down on the couch. "You're kidding." 

"No, I'm _not _kidding. Listen, Jackson. Maybe he likes you too."

"He likes _girls_. Just girls." 

"How do you know that?" 

Jackson leaned back and closed his eyes. "This really sucks, Miles."

o O o O o O o O o

Lilly caught up with Oliver. He was on his way home, but she ran up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and the look on his face was something Lilly knew she'd never forget. Oliver seemed kind of disturbed.

"What was with _that_, Oliver?" Lilly asked, referring to the argument between him and Jackson. 

"Whatever." Oliver said, continuing to walk. 

"No, really. What was with that?" Lilly persisted. "Come on, we're friends. Tell me." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Oliver said. He walked on, past her. 

Lilly shook her head. She didn't want to have to resort to what she was about to do, but had to. She reached into her pocket and got out her pack of gum. She put one in her mouth and began chewing as she walked to Oliver again. She grabbed his arms and turned him around. 

"Lilly, stop-" Oliver's eyes widened. "ARE YOU CHEWING _GUM_?"

"Yes." Lilly said in between chews. "And if you don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to put it in your hair."

"Fine, just stop chewing that. _Please_." Terrified, Oliver turned as Lilly put her gum in the wrapper. She wasn't going to throw it away just yet. If she did, Oliver could just walk away again. 

They sat on a bench, and Oliver spilled the story to her. Lilly couldn't believe any of this. She actually wasn't surprised that Jackson had come up with such a dumb plan to get girls, or that Oliver had been willing to go along with it, but she _was _surprised that Oliver started to have real feelings for Jackson. After all, he was Miley's brother. Lilly had seen his room. Been in it, even. It was disgusting. Who would go out with that guy after seeing that he had leftover pizza with bugs on it on his floor? Then again, Oliver was a guy. Maybe he didn't mind that stuff. Still, this was so _weird_. This was _Oliver_. Oliver had never talked about liking guys before. But after Oliver explained, the whole fight made sense. 

"You should go for it." Lilly finally declared. 

Oliver turned to her sharply. "Are you insane? We're talking about Jackson Stewart here. I have more of a chance with Zac Efron than Jackson."

"You'll never know unless you try!" Lilly said. "Come on, you might have a better chance than you think."

"Right."

Lilly nudged him. "Come onnnn. You're Smokin' Oaken. You can trap him!" 

He shook his head. "No, Lilly." 

"Fine." Lilly stood up. "Go home and be a chicken. I'm gonna go skateboarding. If you decide _not_ to be a chicken, call Jackson." She walked off, not even thinking for a second of dragging Oliver to Miley and Jackson's house. If Oliver didn't want to tell Jackson how he felt, that was his choice. But considering that fight, she figured Oliver really did have a chance with Jackson. 

But whatever. Like she'd said, it was Oliver's choice. 

o O o O o O o O o

Oliver watched Lilly as she stormed off. She actually seemed _annoyed_ that Oliver didn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of Jackson. He knew that Jackson didn't want to really go out with him. That had been pretty clear when Jackson told him the plan. Still, he stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Jackson to at least apologize for the whole fight. 

Suddenly, his phone lit up. Someone was calling him. He looked at what his caller ID said and nearly fell off of the bench. Jackson. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Anddddd... here you go!**

o O o O o O o O o

Oliver wasn't sure he read his caller ID right at first. Or maybe he put Jackson's name with someone else's phone number mistake. Either way, his stomach began to hurt. He knew he had to answer it. But he couldn't.

_But I have to._

He pressed the 'send' button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Oliver, come over."

It _was_ Jackson. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ come over. I have to talk to you about somethin'. " And with that, Jackson hung up on him.

Oliver stared at his phone for a few minutes. What had just happened? What was Jackson going to talk to him about? Was he going to yell at him even more? Make him delete all those girls' numbers from his phone? What? It was a weird thought, but Oliver didn't even want those girls' numbers now. They didn't even matter. Should he go over to the Stewart's house?

He stood up. He would do it.

And then sat back down. He couldn't.

But he had to.

So Oliver stood up, and began walking in the direction of Miley and Jackson's house. When he went to knock ont he door, he froze again. What if Jackson was just going to yell at him?

Before he mustered up the courage to knock, the door opened.

It wasn't Jackson. It was Miley.

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, and gave him a hug. "You came back! Good. I hate to say this, but I felt so bad for Jackson. But never, ever repeat that. He's in his room." She shook his head. "Maybe you can make him clean up his room. It's gross. If you guys get together, tell him to do that."

Oliver couldn't really speak. He just nodded and headed up the stairs. When he reached Jackson's room, he knocked on the door kind of quietly.

"Come in!"

Oliver opened the door and there was Jackson, just standing there. He walked further into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Here's the thing," Jackson began. "When I started our... thing, I wanted girls. And heck, so did you. But when you left earlier, I realized something. I may be making a total ass outta myself here, but I think we've got something going on. For _real_."

"Jackson-"

"Let me finish before I change my mind. Oliver, I wanna do what we were doing before. But... without the girls part." Jackson looked up at him with the most serious look Oliver had seen on his face. He _was_ serious. Oliver couldn't believe it. And he also couldn't take it anymore.

He walked right up to Jackson and closed the distance between their mouths. They stood there for a few moments kissing. Their first real kiss went pretty well, actually, considering the fact that they had both thought they were straight just recently. It was also pretty nice. Nicer than most of the kisses he'd had. Oliver took that as a good sign.

When they broke apart, Jackson said, "Okay, we've gotta take this slow though. Neither of us have gone out with guys before and I don't want to do this, like... wrong."

"Fine by me." Oliver replied, grinning widely.

And it _was_.

o O o O o O o O o

Fin.


End file.
